


Playing Hooky

by kickcows



Series: XVtober 2020 [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Booty Calls, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, magic kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Nyx is taken away from work by his superior officer to enjoy an afternoon delight with said superior officer.
Relationships: Cor Leonis/Nyx Ulric
Series: XVtober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948429
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Playing Hooky

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my next offering for XVtober! :) Please enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt: Magic

* * *

“Ulric. What are you doing right now?” 

Nyx turned his head to the side as he saw one of his superior officers coming into view. He stood up a little straighter as he gave his full attention to Cor Leonis, the man otherwise known as the Immortal amongst the Glaives. “Nothing, sir. I’m stationed out here because apparently I did something that made Drautos upset.” 

“What else is new?” The smirk on Cor’s face made him feel a little better that this man knew of his reputation with his commanding officer. “It doesn’t matter. I need your assistance with something that requires your immediate attention. I will have Drautos send someone over here to cover your position.” 

He wasn’t about to question what Cor wanted him to do, happy to be out of the blazing sun. “Whatever you say, sir.” He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder, then began to take long strides to keep up with Cor. “Did you drive here, sir?” 

“I did.” Cor pointed to the car that was parked over on the side of the street. “Get inside.” 

Dropping his bag in the backseat, Nyx got buckled in as he saw Cor get into the driver’s seat. “Care to tell me where we’re going? What requires my immediate attention, _sir_?” He turned to look at Cor, who he knew damn well was doing something he shouldn’t be doing right now. Not that he wasn’t excited at the prospect of playing hooky with him, but it was so out of character that he wasn’t sure how he should be. 

“I told you. I said I needed your assistance with something that requires your immediate attention.” Cor pulled onto the road, settling in with the afternoon Insomnia traffic, the smirk returning to his lips. “Do you really need for me to discuss with you what it is? Or can you wait until we arrive at our destination?” 

“I can wait, sir.” He replied, hoping that they weren’t going to be returning to the Citadel. It would all hinge on the next stoplight - if Cor took a left, then yes, they were going back to the Citadel and he would be doing something he had no idea what he’d be doing but anything was better than working out on the perimeter. He held his breath and saw Cor continue driving forward, not taking the turn. His theory was correct, but he kept his mouth shut as he didn’t want to pester Cor, which he knew he could easily do. 

Cor pulled up to a sleek looking building Nyx having visited it a handful of times himself. They drove down a ramp, and then Cor was waving a card to park in a subterranean parking lot. He grabbed his bag from the backseat, then got out of the car without a word. He followed Cor to the elevator, and then off the elevator and down the hall, stopping in front of a door with the number ‘22’. Cor unlocked the door, pushed it open and gave a nod of his head to Nyx, who took the invitation with a smug smile on his face. 

He dropped his bag in the genkan, his shoes toed off. He heard the door slam, and then felt the distinct touch of Cor’s lips touching the nape of his neck, Nyx exhaling a deep groan as he started to tug on the buttons of his jacket. “Wait…” He begged quietly, hoping that he didn’t sound as frazzled as he currently felt being brought back to the apartment of what one would call a ‘booty call’. Except this time he hadn’t been given the option to say yes or no - Cor collected him as if he owned him, and really - he did, but he wasn’t about to tell the Marshal that. 

“No.” Cor rumbled near his ear, his lips now touching the shell of his ear. “I hate that he keeps putting you so far away. Stop pissing him off, because this is only going to work a handful of times before he suspects something.” 

Nyx moaned low, his jacket dropping to the floor as he felt Cor’s hand push right up against his crotch. _So that’s how it’s going to be_. He pushed his hips forward, making a somewhat lewd noise as Cor’s teeth sank into his flesh, his body automatically responding to the pain. “I try, sir.” He moaned lower, pushing his hips back as he felt how aroused Cor was already, not hiding the fact that he was as stiff as a board. “But you know my mouth has a problem sometimes.” 

“It does.” Fingers snapped, Nyx groaning low as he was pushed up against the apartment wall by Cor. He pushed down on the knee that was between his thighs, grinding himself down shamelessly on the Immortal’s thigh, needing to do something to make himself feel more in control. Which was impossible, but he wasn’t about to admit that to Cor. “Eyes on me, Nyx.” Cor stared down at him. Nyx looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, already feeling heat pooling in his lower stomach as he stared into Cor’s eyes, entranced. “What do you want to do?” 

“Whatever you want, sir.” Nyx moaned into Cor’s mouth, as he felt him kiss him hard. It was making his head spin, his body thrumming with desire that was spiking faster than he could handle. His hands began to itch, the fire magic inside of him surging hot, his hands landing on Cor’s lower back as he exerted some of his magic into Cor’s body. He felt him shudder as he hit him with another dose of the magic, his own body still feeling like it was on cloud nine as their kisses continued to steal his breath away. 

Their kiss broke off, both panting hard as they stared at one another. “Bedroom.” Cor spoke against his lips, Nyx nodding his head as he followed him blindly. Flames appeared in the palm of his hands, the magic becoming a problem that he knew he was going to have to control very soon. He shook his hands, making them disappear long enough that he could get all of his clothes off, and then was quickly kneeling on the bed for Cor without being told. “Perfect, Nyx.” The praise made his cock drip with precum, his stiff flesh flexing as he ached to feel the Marshal’s cock inside of his body. “Use your magic. I don’t care.” 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“Trust me - you won’t.” The comment was said with a smirk on his lips, Nyx feeling like there was more to that statement he should be questioning, but then he felt two wet fingers start to probe at his ass, his knees spreading open on the bed as he dropped his head with a low moan. “That’s right, open up to me…” 

He was helpless to this man’s touch, as Cor’s fingers slipped into him with no resistance whatsoever. Pushing his hips backwards, the two fingers spread apart, his body burning with the need to feel something thicker inside of him. But he knew if he begged Cor for that, that he would hold out for an impossible amount of time. And Nyx did _not_ want that. All he wanted was to please the man who was torturing his body in the most blissful way possible. 

Rolling his hips, he felt Cor put his free hand on his hip. “No.” The command was easy to obey, Nyx stopping his movements as the fingers inside of him disappeared. “Only when I say.” Teeth tugged on his ear, Nyx nodding his head in response. “Stay on your knees.” Balancing on his knees, he felt something stiff, thick and wet start to push up against his entrance. “Deep breath, Nyx.” 

“Yes, Cor…” He took a deep breath, and felt Cor’s cock slowly slip into him, his knees wanting to give out as he felt him sink into his body - inch by glorious inch. He dropped onto his hands, unable to stay balanced as that thickness was pushed deeper into his body. He couldn’t remember how to speak as he rolled his hips back to meet Cor’s thrusts, his hands burning once more with the untapped magic that only Glaives were given the power to use. It was always an issue for him when he got aroused. “Gods, give it to me….” 

“It would be my absolute pleasure…” Cor agreed, and began to really slam hard into him. 

The world stopped spinning as everything around him disappeared, except for the force that was Cor behind him. Nyx brought himself back up on his knees, moaning as he felt Cor’s cock slide deeper into him with the subtle shift, his hands locking behind the back of Cor’s neck. More magic pulsed out of his palms and into Cor, and he felt his cock grow thicker inside of him at the dose of magic now running through his system. Nyx began to weep as Cor brought his hand to his cock, the tip of his thumb rubbing right over the tip that made stars explode behind his closed eyes. He screamed as he began to come hard, filthy words of lust filling his ear as Cor slammed hard into him over and over. He felt the warm heat of his Cor’s orgasm soon flooding his insides, his body shaking with the overwhelming need to come again, although he physically couldn’t as he had just come. 

He dropped down to the bed, completely boneless as he felt Cor slip out of him. Blinking a few times, he turned his head and saw Cor had a towel and was cleaning himself up first, then tossed it to him. He grabbed it, and began to wipe up the messes off of his own body. Once he was somewhat clean, he dropped the towel and moved over on the bed, hoping that Cor would join him for a little bit. 

“You should have just said you wanted to fuck.” Nyx teased him, as he laid his hand flat on Cor’s chest. A trail of fire followed his finger as he moved it down towards his hairless stomach. “And what did you mean that you could handle this?” He asked, the fire still staying on Cor’s body as he kept the magic going. “What aren’t you telling me, Marshal?” 

“Trust me - you don’t need to know.” Cor put his hand on the back of Nyx’ head, and pulled him up towards his face, their lips touching with an electric kiss. “Now - I have to be back at the Citadel in two hours. Keep me company until then?” 

Receiving the message loud and clear, Nyx moved himself to be straddling Cor’s hips, his ass pushing against the thickness of Cor’s cock. He felt it slowly start to plump up the more he teased it with his ass, cum and lube leaking out onto his cock. “I wouldn’t dream of going anywhere, Marshal.” He laid his hands flat on his chest as he sank himself back down onto Cor’s cock with a deep moan. 

Another wild round of sex was shared, and then one more for good measure in the shower. Because he knew Cor preferred to be a clean man, while he didn’t care if he had cum up inside of him for the rest of the day. It was a good feeling - one that he knew meant he’d pleased his lover. And it seemed that Cor was definitely pleased, as the smile would not leave his face - another thing that Nyx took pride in. 

He sat in the passenger seat of the car, and looked over at Cor as they drove back towards the Citadel. His place was on the way, and it didn’t take them long to drive there. “When will I see you again?”    


“Don’t know.” The shrug of his shoulders told Nyx that Cor was being honest. “You gonna be stationed out on the perimeter the rest of the week?” 

“Might be. Or, Drautos might take pity on me.” He put his hands on the opened window, as he looked at Cor. “Don’t be a stranger, okay? I like these little visits of ours.” 

“I do too.” Cor smiled, then pulled away from the curb. 

Nyx shifted his bag over his shoulder, and headed up the stairs to his apartment building. Dropping his bag down, he grabbed a beer from his fridge and took a seat on his sofa. Being in a booty call situation with Cor was probably the stupidest thing he could have ever gotten himself into, but really - he didn’t care. He was having zero regrets right now, as his body ached in ways it never did with other lovers. He had a feeling that Cor felt the same way as him, as he was the one actively seeking him out. And _that_ was a good feeling. 


End file.
